Valentine's Day
by andii-k
Summary: Leo finishes fixing up the Argo II for Valentine's day, and takes a little walk, bumping into the other lonely soul on the ship. Valdangelo/Leco


"Stretch Leo, come on dude." Leo muttered to himself, stretching his arm out as far as it would go to try and put the final love heart on the wall of the dining area.

Oh, that was posh. Maybe we'll just stick to mess hall.

Earlier, Leo had had a lot of trouble getting a heart on Festus, with the Dragon snorting fire at him and setting Buford on fire! Poor Leo had to run after Buford and try to calm him down for nearly an hour, promising that he would give the table arms as soon as they got back to camp. Well, if he ever got back to camp.

Dismissing his earlier memory with a smile, he finally stuck the heart on the middle of the mess hall and climbed back down his ladder. Who would've thought that a ladder could fit into a tool belt? Even if it was magic! It had amused Leo, and caused him to slide it back in to see if it would work again. Unfortunately, that gave him an hour long wait for the tool belt to warm up and start working again.

Annabeth and Percy entered the mess hall then, just as Leo got down from his ladder, snogging the faces off each other.

"Guys, guys! My eyes!" Leo shrieked dramatically. "Get a room." He chuckled.

Percy, who looked a little annoyed at the interruption, sighed. "Sorry, Valdez. I didn't know where we were going."

"Yea, I can see that Chico." Leo chuckled, sliding past them and leaving the Mess Hall. "Just not on the table!" He yelled, earning two incredibly red faces.

After that, it seemed that Leo could not stop bumping into the kissing couples, seeing Jason and Piper twice. Wherever he walked, a couple would always be around the corner. Sighing, he escaped to the stables where he realised no one would be.

Except Leo forgot the other Lonely Soul on the Argo II.

Whistling to himself as he walked down to the stables, Leo thought of all the food that he would be eating later. Yes, it was a silly thought, but Pipes always got the Cornucopia out for special events, and man, did it have nice food. Leo was soon pulled out from his thoughts though, by a hidden voice behind him.

"Valdez." The voice said, and Leo jumped, cursing in Spanish. Oh, how he wished Nico would wear the bell. That way he could avoid any awkward encounters with the creepy, handsome kid.

Wait, Leo did not just call a dude handsome... Did he?

"Angelo. Or di Angelo. Or Angel. Angel sounds weird... I'm calling you Angel." He laughed, trying to look as comfortable as he could.

"Really, Valdez? And here I was thinking we could get along for a day." Nico mused, leaning against the wall.

His jacket was off, so Leo could clearly see his taut muscles. And battle scars. A lot of battle scars.

"Ouch Chico, where'd you get the scars?" He asked, noticing a very deep but old scar on either side of his arms.

"Furies. Apparently, fathers don't like it when children ask about their dead mothers. And their dead sisters." Nico said casually, which of course made Leo feel a lot more uncomfortable with the situation.

"Oh man, dude-" Leo started.

"Don't apologise for something you didn't do, Valdez." Nico muttered, knowing what Leo was going to.

"Right. Got it." Leo nodded, trying not to look and the lean arms which were crossed at Nico's chest.

What was going on with Leo, he did not know, but ever since he met the kid, Leo seemed to be... Infatuated by him. He was drawn to the dark, mysterious boy in ways that a girl could never leave the same effect on him. Unfortunately, Nico liked Annabeth, the smart, blonde, Wisdom's Child and not Leo, the dark, always filthy, mechanic. Or so he thought.

"I was up late last night communicating with the dead." Nico said casually, like he had just said he was out with his friends last night. Leo had to smile, for his earlier impersonation of the beautiful boy had said exactly this. "And I heard something... Strange."

"Strange?" Leo asked, holding back a laugh. So talking with the dead wasn't strange. Mental note Leo.

"Strange." Nico nodded, a small smirk, creeping its way onto his lips. "A sound."

"And what was this sound?" Leo asked, tinkering with a small scrap of metal.

"My name, repeated as someone slept." Nico chuckled.

Leo stopped tinkering immediately. Oh gods no, please no, oh please not again. "Who was this someone?" Leo asked, trying to keep his cool.

Nico took this as his cue to move forward, backing Leo into a wall. "Oh, I think we both know."

Mierda, mierda, abort the mission. Run, get the ladder, hammer time, go! Leo yelled to himself, shrinking against the wall and looking up to Nico.

"Nico, I just-" Leo started, but was stopped by a kiss.

Nico had no idea what had come over him. Normally, he was very backward about his sexuality, but he had dropped enough hints for the blind Hispanic, and he just couldn't take it anymore! So he had kissed him quickly, his face immediately turning red.

"Oh no- I mean sorry- I mean, I don't know what came ove-" He started, flustered.

"Oh shut up, Angel." Leo smirked, grabbing Nico's shirt and pulling him against Leo's own body, their lips meeting in a long awaited kiss both boys had dreamed about.

Leo flipped them around so that they had switched positions and it was now Nico against the wall, since Nico seemed to have lost control and came back to his shy self. But that didn't matter to Leo as he placed each hand at each side of Nico's head, palms touching the walls.

What did matter though, was a shout from Percy, which caused both boys to jump apart. "Get a room!" He yelled with a laugh, the same way Leo had earlier. Together, both blushing heavily, they ran past Percy and Annabeth, trying to find somewhere more private.


End file.
